londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
London Bird Club Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- London Birds Last Waxwing left at Grenville Place NW7 - 100+ moved off this morning & female Blackcap at Shortway N12 - (the date & observer would be appreciated if you would be kind enough - thanks for your imput!) Crows on the A5 road/brent reservoir? Hi there, My name is Georgina Cammalleri and I'm working as a researcher on a BBC4 documentary film about the lives of people living and working along the A5 road. We would like to know where we may be able to find crows along the A5 road, perhaps at the Brent Cross reservoir? Would you know where and at what time of the year would be best to spot them? The reason we'd like to film a crow perched on a branch and then flying off is mainly down to the idiom 'as the crow flies'. We simply want to make a point at the beginning of the film, with a simple shot, that the A5 is a straight road. Would love to hear from the bird watching community as to where exactly I may be able to find them along the road or at the reservoir. You can contact me via email: g.cammalleri@gmail.com Kind regards, Georgina. ---- I have seen a bird I have never seen before in Ealing. It was a bird of prey with a grey head, lighter face and rosy pink chest. As it flew past I saw a brown banded tail. Can anyone identify it for me please? - It was probably a male Sparrowhawk & always a super sight (JR) 14:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm Lawrence Beale Collins and new to the LBC Wiki page. I just thought I'd mention that I'm running a dawn chorus walk from Sydenham Savacentre to Ladywell Fields this Friday (3rd May) with a 5am start. It's a song thrush themed walk but we'll be taking in lots of other species too. I hope this is in the right section, if not would admins move it please, thank you, LBC LawrenceBC (talk) 08:22, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi, My name is Hector I run a Twitter feed called negligentrail. Just to inform you all that there are plans to turn Pinner Park Farm located on George 5th, Harrow into a Country Park with the listed buildings turned into private homes and further to be built opposite in option 2. Thanks - I think we are just about on top of things now (JR) There are also plans to place a decking area where the hide is for familys etc, no study has been done to consider the impact any of this will have on bird or associated wildlife. http://www.getwestlondon.co.uk/news/local-news/opinions-sought-future-harrow-council-owned-7240870 The link above is an article on proposals for the farm,when asked about migratory birds 1 expert from Bidwells did not have any Idea about migratory birds and the farm,and the 2nd was sure whatever they did would not be a problem. - Thanks for the information, It all helps : ) (JR) http://www.harrow.gov.uk/info/200143/public_notices/1255/pinner_park_farm The above link takes you to Harrow Councils consultation page where there are more links to opinions etc. You can tweet me if you wish as well. Regards - Thanks & on the positive side - most of this situation has been sorted out now : ) (JR) HectorsHouse (talk) 19:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hector Hi there, I'm new to this website and only a very amateur birdwatcher, but I think I was watching a Lesser Kestrel on Hampstead Heath this afternoon! I saw it yesterday evening and wasn't sure what it was, only that it was a very small bird of prey and looked a bit unsure of itself. It was reddish brown on top and had white and dark bands underneath and on it's tail. I watched it for about 10 minutes in a small meadow today in the sunshine, swooping down into the long grass then circling back to perch high in the trees. I read that they are quite rare on the Heath so I'm hoping that is what I saw! - Just wanted to share my excitement! Thanks, Holly. There are two London records - one at Rainham Marshes from (31/7 - 3/8 1974) & one at Hampstead Heath on (31/5 1992) - so perhaps lightning does strike at least twice, but note, they are very rare indeed (JR) ---- Hi! I'm Kini Roesler from Argentina. I'm a ornithologist but also a birder and I'm very fun of grebes (I work with the Hooded Grebe in Argentina!). So, I wondering if someone wants to join me to go to Staines Reservoirs some time this weekend due to I want to see the Black-necked Grebe. If so, please contact me (kiniroesler@gmail.com). Saludos I'm hoping someone can inform me as to the providence of the Bar-headed Goose and Bewick's Tundra Swan I saw at Regent's Park recently. Doug Cooper visiting from Vancouver, Canada - Bar-headed Goose is an escape & Bewick's Swan has occurred in winter, usually as a fly over species (JR) ---- Schedule 1 Species - discussion Black Redstart: Okay; firstly, let's look at the population & breeding trends for this species. Looking at statistical data from the BTO & RSPB - the totals do not match. The BTO say 30 pairs & the RSPB say 44 pairs, so I'll take 37. Clearly this is a rare breeding bird. Inner London probably provides the largest concentration of breeding birds in the UK & it remains very much a schedule 1 species. ''please add thoughts & comments ''(JR). ---- Swifts Saw yesterday & today a swift a couple of times flying under & into & out of the roof eaves spacesI have prseserved for them in the front of our house. Great to see them back! We have been living in Priory Gardens (near Highgate Tube Station) for over 20 yrs but the number of swifts around have declined a lot in the last 10 years. Around only 4 flying up and down our road each year nowadays. Ten or more years ago it would have been fifteen to twenty or so. But glad to see the the regulars back again.